


Change

by samstoleaburger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean felt as if there was a rift forming between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> [This was written May 9th.]

It wasn't obvious at first, or maybe it was and it just flew over Dean's head. There had been a few drastic changes over the four months he'd been in Hell - okay, maybe a little more than 'a few.' Maybe he hadn't noticed because he had hoped Sam would've kept it together when he died. According to Bobby, though, that wasn't the case.

Sam had stayed at the make-shift grave, adamantly refusing to burn his brother's body, just standing there with the neck of a beer bottle held between two fingers. Simply dangling for a while before the brunet would remember he was holding it. Only to swallow a mouthful and then lower it once more.

Though, c'mon, Dean knew that his little brother was strong. Probably even more than he was. Not that he'd ever tell him that, at least not straight out.

Being in the car with Sam, this 'new and improved' Sam, it felt...different. He'd brushed the thought off immediately, writing it off as just being paranoid since he'd just gotten out of Hell. That nothing was wrong, that Sam was Sam and they were still the team they used to be. Hah, that was a hoot. The brunet had a new air around him.

Now, it was fine and dandy with the elder Winchester that his brother had grown up, don't get him wrong. Independent, mature and getting stronger? He could get behind that.

The only thing Dean couldn't was how he felt a rift between them. Like there was a dark, filthy secret that was being kept from him and it had him grit his teeth when he thought about it. Sure, there was that demonic bitch Ruby but Lilith had tossed her back into Hell. One less thing to worry about at least.

He cast a glance over to the sleeping form beside him.

Whatever Sam was hiding, what he wasn't telling Dean, the man figured it would be told in due time.


End file.
